


【Fred×George】Belief

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Weasley Twins】 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：FRED．WEASLEY×GEORGE．WEASLEY※短篇完結
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: 【Weasley Twins】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886452
Kudos: 3





	【Fred×George】Belief

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：FRED．WEASLEY×GEORGE．WEASLEY  
> ※短篇完結

「喂，該死的臭小鬼們別跑！！」一個身材魁梧的中年男子滿頭大汗的追趕著前方同樣也在奔跑的兩個孩子們，他們鮮艷的紅頭髮被迎面而來的風和奔馳的動作不斷上下跳躍著。  
跑到轉角處時他們不約而同地停下腳步朝身後的男子做了個鬼臉，看到男子漲紅著臉用著比先前更大的音量朝他們叫囂時兩位男孩愉快地一起大笑了幾聲。眼見男子就快追上他們，極為相似的兩張臉孔上同時露出不妙的表情趕緊拔腿就跑。

兩位男孩拐進小巷子裡卻驚愕的發現是個死胡同，他們後退一步在還未轉過身之前，其中一位男孩的手腕就被追趕上的男子狠狠用力拽住，「被我抓到了吧兩個臭小鬼！竟然敢拿著一堆煙火往我的店門口施放，客人全被你們給嚇跑了！！你們的父母叫什麼？在哪工作？我可要好好向他們索取我店裡那些損失的錢！！」

「誰要告訴你這個沒頭髮的禿驢阿？！」被抓住的男孩仍不服輸的轉頭向男子大聲喊道邊試著抽出自己的手，「我們只是在附近玩的時候沒控制好煙火罷了，誰知道那些煙火會這麼剛好射到你的店阿？！反正你那個破破爛爛的店根本沒什麼人會上門，趁這個機會自己掏加隆出來重新整修一番吧老禿驢！！」

男子聞言氣的咬牙切齒，抓住男孩手腕的那隻手像是施加了全部的力氣緊緊抓住不放，男孩立刻吃痛的叫了一聲，而後男子像是忍無可忍地舉高另一隻空出來的手作勢要賞那個男孩一記耳光，男孩下意識的低下頭閉緊眼睛準備承受男子的教訓。

過了十幾秒後想像中的痛擊一直沒落到他的臉頰上，男孩悄悄的睜開一隻眼偷看是怎麼回事，只看到一團黑黑的影子擋在自己的面前，他微微一驚迅速抬起頭才發現原來是他的雙胞胎兄弟替他擋下了攻擊。  
男子的手腕被另一個男孩即時抓住，動作竟被一個男孩給阻擋下來讓他感到倍受屈辱，有些扭曲的面孔又再度染上赤紅色，他想收回手沒想到那名男孩卻抓的死緊讓他不得動彈。

「…不準傷害喬治，」抓住男子手腕的男孩重重說道，湛藍色的眼睛狠狠瞪著想對他的雙胞胎弟弟動手的人，「要是你敢對喬治出手的話，我保證會讓你吃不完兜著走的。聽清楚了嗎？禿驢。」  
  
  
  
他是哥哥，保護喬治是理所當然的。這種想法在以前並沒有這麼強烈。他認為他們是雙胞胎，在能力體力各方面來說都相當，並不需要誰來保護誰。

但自從去年他們進入霍格華茲就讀後這個想法就被大大的改變了。  
他們常利用課餘的時間在學校內到處跑來跑去尋找哥哥們以前曾提過的秘密通道，但學校實在太大了他們找了好幾個月還是一無所穫。

但梅林並沒有讓他們失望，聖誕假期前某一天他們偷聽到管理員飛七和其他教授談到在渾拚柳的下方有一條通往活米村的秘密通道。兩個男孩大為興奮，隔天他們立刻就前往渾拚柳的所在地。

他們一齊站在距離渾拚柳好幾步遠的地方仰望著那顆像是被施了魔法的巨樹不斷揮舞著它粗壯的樹枝，要找到縫隙溜進位於樹根下的秘密通道入口實在是一件難事，並且需要相當的勇氣。  
他聽到站在他身旁的喬治咽了口口水，望著渾拚柳的眼睛裡閃過一抹驚恐和退縮，他轉過頭嘴角勾起嘲諷的笑容笑說喬治是不是感到害怕了，喬治立刻挺起胸膛大叫著他才沒有，繼而那個男孩像是賭氣般鼓著臉頰大步往渾拚柳走去，他站在原地看著成功被他激怒的雙胞胎弟弟勇敢挑戰那顆樹的模樣。

他以為喬治會成功躲過。  
當他遠望著那個跟自己像是同個模子印出來的身軀被渾拚柳毫不留情地襲擊而彈飛出去後他簡直嚇傻了，呆愣過後他飛奔到喬治身邊察看他的傷勢。喬治整個人趴在草地上，身下的血流成一道弧線，手掌無力地攤開，暗紅色的血液還在不斷湧出，一動也不動就像沒了氣息。

他想他永遠也忘不了那幕可怕的情景，恐懼一瞬間堵住他的喉嚨讓他發不出聲音，五臟六腑像是突然被什麼人抽出般，他感到一種極為空虛的空洞感從腳底迅速充滿了全身的每個細胞。他無法思考也做不出任何反應，只覺得眼前的世界一片黑暗。

這世上再也沒有比那時更糟糕的感覺了，他想。  
那全是他的錯，他不該刻意激怒喬治讓他獨自一個人去面對危險，如果當時他們一起跑上前的話說不定能彼此掩護對方，喬治也不會受那麼重的傷了。  
喬治是他絕無僅有的雙胞胎弟弟，他最珍貴的家人，然而他卻沒盡到當哥哥的職責好好保護他。

當他守在床邊看著喬治再次緩緩睜開眼睛時，他暗自在心底發誓從今以後絕不會再讓喬治獨自去面對任何危險的事物，無論何時他都要待在喬治的身邊為他擋下所有不善的攻擊，盡全力守護好他不再讓他受到一絲傷害。

這是身為哥哥該做的事，就算他會在這過程中受傷也無所謂，他再也不想看到喬治倒在自己的面前了。永遠也不想。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
